


Приглашенный специалист

by Aerdin, Mi_two



Category: Weiß Kreuz
Genre: Action & Romance, Alternate Universe, M/M, Smut
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-12-28
Updated: 2016-12-28
Packaged: 2019-04-04 01:48:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14009526
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Aerdin/pseuds/Aerdin, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mi_two/pseuds/Mi_two
Summary: Написано на Weiss Kreuz Secret Santa Challenge 2016 для Dejavidetcопубликовано здесь - http://wkcarnaval.diary.ru/p211474899.htmТотал!АУ. Вызывая аудитора, будьте готовы к результатам проверки





	Приглашенный специалист

Задница была шикарная. Спина и ноги тоже, и даже непривычный цвет волос ― полуседой, цвета соли с перцем ― вызывал желание зарыться ладонью в пряди на затылке, а не уступить дорогу человеку в возрасте. 

Ран только вздохнул: если бы самой соблазнительной перспективой сейчас не казалась ванна с гидромассажем и ужин, он бы точно пошел на уступки. Но посетитель явно спорил на счет последнего свободного номера, а после пяти часов в дороге, последний из которых – под проливным дождем, Ран был не настроен на благотворительность. Оставалось в очередной раз украдкой выжать на пол косу и подойти к ресепшену, спасая девочку-администратора. 

― Добрый вечер! Боюсь, мы ничем не сможем вам помочь, ― обойдясь без лишних вступлений, заявил он. 

Мамору, даже получив от очередного обиженного клиента жалобу на непочтительность от "этого, с косой и... Он что, подиум с ресепшеном перепутал?" только посмеется и положит очередные сто йен в карман Наоэ. Правда, эти же сто йен перекочуют обратно, когда очередная мисс или миссис запросит обслуживание "только от мистера Фудзимии! Вы же понимаете, его учтивость..." Скорее внешность. 

Ран вздохнул. Определенно, настоятельная просьба Мамору принимать участие в жизни принадлежащего им отеля периодически оборачивалась тем еще геморроем.

― Если вы не бронировали номер, мы можем предложить вам только люкс на тридцать втором этаже. Или королевский люкс в пентхаусе, ― не удержался он от иронии.

― Ну, если к люксу прилагаетесь вы в костюме горничной... ― задумчивый, нарочито оценивающий взгляд прошелся по мокрой куртке и обвисшему от воды костюму, облепившему ноги так, что с тем же успехом его могло не быть вовсе. Ран всерьез подозревал, что чертову шмотку придется срезать, а тут еще этот фетишист. ― И, пожалуй, бутылку шампанского в качестве извинения от отеля, уступившего мою бронь.

Ран только поднял брови, а потом невольно чихнул, смазывая впечатление. Пожалуй, такая самоуверенность заслужила его внимание, если бы сейчас на нее были силы.

― Вы простудитесь, ― прошептала Асами, заставив их обоих развернуться к ней. Рядом с шефом девочка явно расхрабрилась и продолжила: ― Сэр, вашей брони действительно нет в системе. Отель даже не блокировал депозит. Боюсь, мы действительно ничем вам не поможем. 

― В таком случае, вам нужно требовать неустойку с фирмы, писавшей вам сайт, ― произнес упрямец и, вытащив из кармана смартфон, столь глянцево-черный и с такой едва заметной гравировкой на металлической окантовке, что вопрос цены аппарата отпадал сам собой. На нем даже отпечатки пальцев не оставались, машинально отметил Ран. ― Прошу.

На экране развернулась страница подтверждения брони, с отметкой банка. 

― Мне физически некуда вас поселить, сэр, ― от волнения Асами сбилась, и буква «л» прозвучала по-японски невнятно. ― У нас в фонде просто не осталось свободных мест аналогичной категории и даже чуть выше...

В носу немилосердно зачесалось, и Ран с наслаждением представил выволочку, которую устроит техподдержке. С удержанием из премии.

― Асами, посчитайте гостю люкс на тридцать втором с моей скидкой, ― страшно хотелось горячего вина. И пожрать. И, наконец, раздеться, ― с Наоэ я пообщаюсь сам. Устраивает?

― Президентский, ― тот положил на стойку платиновую карту банка и взглянул на Рана, копируя его тон. ― Устраивает? 

― На срок до освобождения изначально забронированного, ― пожалуй, Рану так и не удалось скрыть брезгливость от столь... демонстративных понтов, и она пробилась сквозь равнодушие. ― Через пару дней он будет занят. Асами...

Девушка встрепенулась с такой надеждой, что на мгновение стало неловко:

― К моему обычному ужину добавьте бокал глинтвейна, хорошо? ― Ран досадливо стер со щеки очередную струйку и кивнул стюарду. ― Проводите нашего... дорогого гостя. 

― Не знал, что у вас такой сервис в отношении персонала, ― глянул на него теперь уже постоялец. ― В отличие от клиентов. Странно, что Наги все это спускает с рук. 

Ситуация прояснилась, и Ран с удовольствием оскалился:

― Так вот откуда взялась ваша бронь без депозита, ― протянул он, ― похоже, наша техподдержка помогает по знакомству. Благодарю, теперь я точно знаю, из чьей премии компенсировать свою скидку.

От сквозняка поневоле пробрало дрожью, и Ран передернул плечами. Уйти бы, но не бросать же Асами вот так. Пять минут погоды не сделают. 

― А я ― с кого стребовать потерянные нервные клетки, ― усмехнулся гость. Нет, надо было хоть имя его в виртуальной брони посмотреть. ― Не проводите меня? ― посмотрел он на Рана.

― До лифта, что ли? ― фыркнул Ран. Нашел тоже стюарда! ― В пентхаусе номеров всего четыре. Конкретно ваш заботливо написан на карточке.

Он шагнул в сторону и с неудовольствием понял, что с костюма уже успела натечь лужа. Ситуация раздражала все сильнее, и Ран всерьез подозревал, что вместе с простудой ему опять светила злобная хандра, которую выведенный из себя Мамору как-то метко обозвал «Фудзимия в контакте со своей внутренней сучностью».

― Ну пойдемте, проедемся, если мое общество сейчас хоть кому-то способно доставлять удовольствие.

― Мне вот интересно, ― обладатель роскошной задницы и счета, способного оплатить президентский люкс, даже сам нажал кнопку этажа, ― за что вас здесь держат? С людьми работать не умеете, техническая сторона тоже не ваш конек. На дизайнера не хватает голубизны и шелкового шарфа идиотской расцветки. Остается эскорт и безопасность? Телохранитель... Не Наоэ. Такатори?

― Зато у меня есть оранжевый свитер, ― Ран хмыкнул, ― как показывает практика, этого вполне достаточно.

Жаль, что волосы от воды потемнели ― и не позволяли предположить, насколько такой цвет был неуместен. Найти его, что ли? К джинсам пойдет.

― Чудовищный креатив, ― кивнул визитер, ― я поражен в самое сердце. Манерой уходить от ответа на вопрос тоже.

― Коммуникативным идиотом жить удобно, ― просветил Ран. ― Можно хамить безнаказанно. А уж если до вежливости снизойдешь, то и вовсе норовят день в календаре обвести красным.

Он невольно улыбнулся, вспоминая, как какой-то мелкий якудза тоже принял его за эскорт. Было смешно.

Его визави тоже ухмыльнулся, а потом вдруг молниеносным движением выхватил откуда-то пистолет и приставил его ко лбу Рана.

― Шульдих попал не просто на премию, а на выговор с занесением, ― констатировал Ран, не торопясь сопротивляться, ― чего тебе надо-то? Внимания и сервиса?

Гость улыбнулся. 

― Снимай свою мокрую куртку и давай ее мне, ― ответил он. ― Потом выходим из лифта и спокойно идем в пентхаус, дружелюбно друг другу улыбаясь. 

Ран задумчиво пощипал себя за ухо, зашипел, задев острый шпенек серьги. Пожалуй, пока что следовало быть покладистым. Ну, скажем так, в своем стиле.

― Если я начну тебе дружелюбно улыбаться, это привлечет гораздо больше внимания, ― буркнул он, ― может, дежурный в смотровой комнате даже снимет ноги со стола и отложит бутерброд. Но ты пустишь меня в душ, наконец! Мне уже все равно, где.

― Прошу, ― незнакомец гостеприимно повел пистолетом в сторону открывшейся двери, но сделал это таким образом, что иллюзий на счет потери его внимания у Рана не осталось. ― И куртка.

― Да подавись, ― Ран пожал плечами и с отвращением перекинул на спину неопрятное охвостье косы, сунул сомнительному постояльцу куртку и зашагал к нужной двери. ― Открывайте сами.

До окончания срока пари оставалось всего полгода, но до тех пор обрезать волосы ему не светило. Еще вопрос, найдется ли в ванной приличный шампунь, или вечером придется перемывать это сомнительное сокровище. 

Карта неуловимо скользнула по считывателю, замок щелкнул, и перед Раном распахнулась дверь пентхауса, мать его.

― Раздевайся, ― бросив куртку на кресло, сказал незнакомец, так и не выпустив из рук оружия. ― Все эти мокрые тряпки ― к черту. И на кровать.

― Ага, бегу уже, ― Ран только плечами передернул, принимаясь раздеваться на ходу, ― дальнейшее общение ― только после душа, я же сказал. Жаждешь любви и ласки ― вызови горничную. Говорят, платиновой картой и пистолетом можно добиться куда больше, чем просто пистолетом, ― съехидничал он напоследок, стащив штаны вместе с бельем и швырнув их на пол рядом с дверью в ванну.

Его плеча на миг коснулась рука, а в следующий момент пол с потолком вдруг кувыркнулись перед глазами, и Ран оказался на постели. 

― Прости, моя радость, ― вкрадчиво сообщил незнакомец, прижав его к кровати. ― Как ни заманчива перспектива, тебе придется остаться здесь. Но потом ― обязательно, обещаю.

Ран почувствовал, как его руку завели выше, а потом запястье обхватило что-то жесткое, похожее на гладкий пластик. Раздался щелчок, и наручник ― странный какой-то, если это был наручник ― защелкнулся.

― Вот так, ― бархатным голосом добавил незнакомец, поднимаясь на ноги. ― Но смотришься великолепно, вынужден это еще раз признать.

― Ну хотя бы ты не натурал, ― Ран только вздохнул, ― не до конца потерян для большого секса и все такое. Хотя бы одеялом меня накрой, козел, иначе я простыну окончательно. А если еще и бутылку чего покрепче дашь из бара согреться, то и вовсе приличным человеком запомнишься. Хоть посплю тут спокойно.

― Разумеется, ― за его спиной ухмыльнулся тот, вытащил из-под Рана сначала покрывало, потом одеяло и заботливо укрыл им сверху. ― А то смотреть на тебя мокрого сил уже не было. 

Он вышел в ванную, вернулся оттуда с полотенцем, сел рядом и быстро вытер волосы Рану мягким хлопком. 

― Ты прав, простыть можно запросто. Погоди, еще коньяк принесу. Прости, ужином кормить не буду ― банально нет времени, дела, понимаешь ли...

― Охренеть какая забота, ― в тепле немедленно потянуло в сон, а от человека рядом, несмотря на понты, приятно пахло. Под нос сунули серебряную стопку с коньяком, и Ран торопливо опрокинул в себя спиртное. Не надо бы на голодный желудок, но вся эта канитель явно надолго. ― Благодарю.

От не до конца высушенных волос тянуло холодом, и Ран прижался лбом к теплому горлу совсем рядом с виском, зевнул.

― Спи уже, ― хмыкнул незнакомец, заваливая Рана на постель. ― И, черт возьми, прости, но я должен уже поиметь хоть что-то с этой ситуации, ― он жадно поцеловал Рана в губы, но почти сразу же отстранился. ― Всё, работа.

За ним закрылась дверь, и только потом Ран буркнул настолько мерзким тоном, насколько мог:

― Наоэ, пакуйте вашего приглашенного специалиста, если не хотите лишиться премии на ближайшие полгода, ― он еще раз зевнул, укладываясь поудобнее, ― как закончите ― стрясите с него ключ от наручников. Счет за проверку я подпишу. И пришлите сюда горничную с ужином.

Он подождал десять, потом пятнадцать минут ― но в номере было тихо, как в могиле. Неужели этот спец еще и глушилку сразу поставил? Когда успел только? Стоило отдать ему должное в таком случае.

Если он действительно проверяющий, а не киллер какой-нибудь ― с него бы сталось.

В любом случае, все это могло подождать. В конце концов, кроме него самого в здании куча ответственного народу, пусть, наконец, начнут работать.

Кажется, он проспал не так уж долго. Среагировал на непонятный шум совсем рядом, с неохотой открыл глаза. Хотелось пить и жрать, и поменять, наконец, позу. Ран приподнялся на локте и невольно облизнул губы.

― Смотрел бы и смотрел, ― засмеялся хозяин номера. Он успел переодеться, дорогущий костюм сменился черной водолазкой и штанами, один вид которых навевал мысли о "миссия невыполнима", с обязательным хождением по наружной части небоскребов, лифтовым шахтам и прочим коммуникациям. ― Но думаю, лишать тебя ужина было бы жестоко.

― Смотри, я не против. Особенно если ты наконец пустишь меня в ванну, ― Ран зевнул в одеяло и еще раз медленно прошелся взглядом по собеседнику. С удовольствием вспомнил жаркий, но возмутительно короткий поцелуй, и констатировал: ― Всех разгоню, дармоедов. Как я понял, тебя так и не поймали.

― Нет, ― усмехнулся тот и потянулся, чтобы освободить руку Рана. ― Им сейчас вообще не до меня.

― Что ты сделал? ― поинтересовался тот без особого интереса. Водолазка тоже пахла знакомо, хотя и намного слабее, и об неё хотелось потереться щекой. Хм, возможно, позже. ― И я требую компенсации морального ущерба. 

Он поднял голову и медленно улыбнулся в близкое лицо.

― У вас обесточены видеосистемы и лифты, похищен и осчастливлен дозой снотворного начальник службы безопасности, ну и вскрыт главный сейф. Так что на выручку тебе никто не придет, ― незнакомец приласкал взглядом губы Рана. ― Но ужин я нам организовал до того, как началась эта свистопляска.

― Герой, что я могу сказать, ― Ран выбрался из кровати, легко скользнул губами по щеке и наконец воссоединился с ванной. 

Наскоро привел себя в порядок, поморщился на помятые растрепанные волосы ― но это можно было исправить только мытьем и долговременной возней ― и вышел, набросив халат и даже сунув ноги в тапочки.

― Коньяк или виски? ― глянул на него от бара похититель. ― Есть еще шампанское, правда, может, хочешь начать с него?

― Определенно с него, если там нет какого-нибудь вина полегче, ― кивнул Ран, устраиваясь за столом, ― и я бы хотел узнать, как тебя зовут, наконец. 

Россыпь пузырьков медленно струилась к поверхности ― по какой-то причине вино его визави открывать не стал. Надеялся, что шампанское эффективней?

― Брэд Кроуфорд, ― обозначил кивок тот и поднял бокал. ― За успешно осуществленную операцию?

Ран аккуратно прикоснулся к нему краем, и хрусталь отозвался радостным пением.

― Фудзимия Ран, ― он чуть усмехнулся, ― хотя то, что меня понизили до начбеза, а не до эскорта, несколько... ново.

― Я говорил про Шульдиха, ― усмехнулся Кроуфорд, ― но приятно, что ты открываешь для себя новые ощущения.

― Массу, ― Ран невольно бросил взгляд на собственное запястье, где остался след от наручника, и плотно занялся ужином. ― Откуда Наоэ тебя выкопал, такого эффективного?

― Это у него лучше спрашивать, ― вновь ухмыльнулся тот. ― Не думаю, впрочем, что он захочет рассказывать. Но если коротко, то он на меня работал одно время. 

― Какая неожиданная принципиальность, ― пробормотал Ран. Чудовище в желудке вроде бы немного угомонилось, и стало возможно думать хоть о чем-то кроме еды. ― Как думаешь, сколько они провозятся?

― Часа полтора-два, может, больше, ― неопределенно двинул плечами Кроуфорд. ― А что? Это как-то повлияет на то, уволишь ты их или нет?

Ран хмыкнул, потом чуть понизил голос:

― Мне интересно, сколько у нас времени, ― вышло скорее заговорщицки, чем намекающе, ― потому что когда они все-таки спохватятся, эта кавалерия начнет ломиться в номер.

― Ты намекаешь на что-то конкретное? ― с интересом посмотрел на него Кроуфорд. ― Неужели тебя заинтересовал "козел"?

― Неужели тебя это обидело? ― вот тут Ран действительно удивился. ― Брось, это издержки роли. Для похитителя и диверсанта ты оказался удивительно корректен. Я бы даже сказал, заботлив.

Он чуть помолчал, но потом продолжил:

― И, собственно, что такого в том, что я заинтересован?― Ран хмыкнул и протянул со сладким ехидством: ― Неужели... комплексы?

― Какие уж тут комплексы, ― усмешка действительно шла этим губам, и их обладатель, похоже, об этом знал. ― Я видел, как ты смотрел на мою задницу, ― он перехватил взгляд Рана и добавил: ― Эти зеркала вокруг ― от них одно неудобство, верно? 

― Не согласен, ― он только мотнул головой в ответ, ― отлично экономят время. Если бы не они, вряд ли бы мне достался поцелуй. Так ведь?

― Ну... возможно, не так скоро, ― согласился Кроуфорд и отодвинул тарелку, ― но из одежды я бы тебя вытряхивать не стал.

― Одежда от тебя не зависела, ― Ран фыркнул, приканчивая бокал, ― она была настолько мокрая, что я бы, пожалуй, начал сопротивляться, вздумай ты возражать. Активно и с нанесением легких телесных.

― Хотел бы я на это посмотреть, ― окатил Рана раздевающим взглядом тот.

― На нанесение легких телесных?― Ран довольно сощурился, греясь под жарким взглядом. ― Запросто, но не здесь же. Спортзал всегда к услугам наших гостей.

― Нет, я хотел бы посмотреть на твое сопротивление, ― ответил Кроуфорд с улыбкой. ― С такими волосами, знаешь ли, ты уязвим в любой позиции.

― Вот это сейчас был удар по больному месту, ― Ран тяжело вздохнул и подпер щеку ладонью, ― знаю, но мне еще полгода так ходить, никуда не денешься.

― Ну, лично мне ― нравится, ― отсалютовал ему бокалом Кроуфорд. ― В распущенном виде, да в постели... ммм... ― он многозначительно облизнул губы от шампанского.

― У меня есть младшая сестра, ― мрачно пояснил Ран, ― а у неё есть одноклассницы. Представь себе, восторженный визг десятка школьниц способен напрочь отвратить от желания когда-либо носить волосы ниже плеч. Ничуть не хуже противопожарной сирены.

― Так почему не отрежешь? ― с интересом спросил Кроуфорд. ― Раз уж ты так против школьниц в большом количестве.

― Проиграл нахалке пари, ― досадливо пояснил Ран. ― А поскольку в спортзале они не так мешают, как в реальной драке, то пока терплю.

― Хочешь сказать, чтобы воспользоваться всеми преимуществами твоих волос, времени впритык?

Против воли обдало жаром.

― А что, ты хочешь продемонстрировать мне все возможности? ― во рту пересохло, и Ран торопливо облизнул губы. ― Тогда придется поспешить, да.

Взгляд на губах ощущался почти прикосновением, и это только подстегнуло ― ну, допустим, энтузиазм. До другого края стола оказалось совсем близко ― пара шагов, а потом столешница впилась в бедро, когда он оперся, остановившись совсем рядом.

― Попробуем успеть хотя бы начать?

― Как удобны халаты, ― медленно проговорил Кроуфорд и устроил ладонь у Рана на бедре, чтобы сразу же провести выше, задирая махровую полу. Второй же рукой он потянул завязки, высвобождая их из узла. ― Просто гениальное изобретение человечества, ты не находишь?

― Полностью согласен, ― у него оказались сухие горячие ладони, и Ран опустил веки, прислушиваясь к своим ощущениям. ― Если захочешь, я покажу тебе свою коллекцию кимоно... как-нибудь потом.

― Нет уж, ― Кроуфорд раздвинул полы и легонько очертил пальцами член Рана, ― из этих ваших средневековых нарядов вас задолбаешься извлекать, ― а потом наклонил голову и взял в рот. 

Примерно на этом этапе разумные мысли в голове как-то самоликвидировались. За ненадобностью. 

― Это ты путаешь ваше средневековье с нашим, ― сообщил Ран хриплым шепотом. Уцепился ладонями за край стола, чтобы не перехватить за волосы, и подушечки пальцев предупреждающе заныли.

― Ммм? ― промычал Кроуфорд, не прерываясь, и Рана аж дрожью по позвоночнику пробрало. От похожего ли на стон звука или от вибрации на члене?

Но закончить так быстро было бы исключительно обидно. Пришлось закусить щеку, разгоняя блаженную хмарь, и продолжить почти внятно:

― Национальная японская одежда как раз исключительно удобна в этом аспекте, ― а руки тянулись сами ― если не вцепиться в волосы, то огладить затылок, пропуская между пальцев неожиданно мягкие пряди.

Кроуфорд огладил языком головку, выпустил член на миг изо рта, хмыкнул что-то похожее на "а, вон оно что" и вернулся к прежнему занятию, только теперь пробравшись пальцами между ягодиц Рана и мягко надавливая на сжатые мышцы.

Как ни странно, в этом прикосновении не было неуверенности ― скорее полная опыта забота, изумившая ещё тогда, когда нахальный чужак не только принес коньяк, но и с удивляющей бережностью сушил ему полотенцем волосы, рискуя выбиться из наверняка точно рассчитанного графика. Страсть зажигала, но деликатность вызывала доверие ― это намного опаснее.

Колени ослабли словно бы сами, и от непрерывной нежащей ласки, исподволь, словно втайне от самого себя, с губ сорвался первый стон ― тихий, скулящий.

Кроуфорд немедленно вобрал член еще глубже в рот, словно напрочь был лишен рвотного рефлекса, а потом плавно выпустил, прижимая губами, отчего в глазах и вовсе потемнело.

― Повернись, ― хрипло попросил Кроуфорд, разворачивая Рана перед собой и нажимая ладонью ему на поясницу, молчаливо уговаривая прогнуться. Стоило подчиниться, и горячий верткий язык оказался на том месте, где только что были пальцы.

Ран взмок мгновенно ― спину захолодило от выступившего пота, испарина размазалась по ладоням, подложенным под лоб, запотела у щеки полированная столешница, смазывая отражение. Он поперхнулся воздухом, сглотнул вязкую слюну и не сдержал мелкую алчную дрожь.

― Не останавливайся, ― шепнулось почти беззвучно. Моляще.

― И не думаю, ― выдохнул в раздвинутые ягодицы Кроуфорд и втерся языком чуть глубже, расслабляя мышцы.

Не то чтобы там было так уж много работы ― прямо сейчас Ран напоминал себе основательно потекший от жара пластилин. Задница, принявшая за пять часов езды форму мотоциклетного седла, похоже, не могла поверить нежданному счастью ― так сказать, никогда не знаешь, когда тебе повезет. Он всхлипнул на очередное особенно удачное движение, попытался потереться пахом о стол и возмущенно зашипел: гладкая твердая деревяшка была не лучшей заменой простыне.

― Тише, ― Кроуфорд накрыл его член рукой, страхуя от жесткой поверхности, и вновь принялся трахать Рана языком ― вернее, ласкать, но очень хотелось, чтобы уже трахать.

Примерно это Ран и озвучил ― вслух, едва ли не в полный голос, заботясь уже только о том, чтобы удержать себя на бритвенно-тонкой грани. В голове удачно мелькнуло на редкость уместное ― хорошо ещё, что в пентхаусе отличная звукоизоляция.

― До кровати... ― Кроуфорд потянул его к себе, усаживая на колени, прямо на член, и когда только успел его высвободить? ― слишком далеко, прости... В другой раз, ― он вжался горячими губами в шею Рану и взял его член в кулак.

Тело обожгло одновременно болью и удовольствием, Ран выгнулся, упираясь затылком в твердое плечо, дезориентированный, полуослепший от силы противоположных ощущений, не зная, двинуться ли навстречу медленно погружающемуся члену или рвануться к ласкающей ладони.

На этот раз решение приняли за него ― и без того изрядно натруженные мышцы на внутренней стороне бедер онемели, грозя судорогой. Пришлось медленно опуститься на член, чувствуя, как с каждым миллиметром все шире кривится в немом крике рот.

― Не… не торопись, ну же… ― шепот обжигал шею, а пальцы на члене двигались нежнее, отвлекая и давая столь необходимую передышку. ― Я не… железный же, не торопись…

― А… похож, ― Ран наконец опустился до конца, замер, привыкая, смаргивая соль с ресниц. В спину через толстую водолазку гулко колотилось чужое сердце, будто стучалось в двери. ― Если так старательно разжигал... значит, гори!

Он потерся щекой о щеку, мазнул по ней губами: вышло непривычно нежно. Мышцы внутри медленно привыкали, и боль таяла ― пока не осталась легкой перчинкой, острой приправой, только сильнее возбуждающей аппетит.

Кроуфорд прижал его к себе плотнее и вскинул бедра, заставляя ахнуть.

― Кто еще… зажигал, ― прошептал он, вновь целуя шею. ― На тебя смотреть ― невозможно сдержаться же… ― и ускорил движение рукой, уверенно направляя Рана к сумасшествию.

― Сильнее! ― он дернулся навстречу, больше требуя, чем прося, вцепился пальцами в запястье удерживающей поперек живота руки. ― Ну же, Брэд! Не хрустальный же...

Поперхнулся стоном, сводя бедра, требуя, не собираясь помнить о чужих планах ― и лаская ходящий внутри член всем собой.

Кроуфорд легко погладил пальцами его мошонку ― от незатейливой ласки перед глазами аж полыхнуло – и снова толкнулся членом вверх.

― Ненасытный...

Казалось, тело и вправду занялось пламенем ― веселым, жадным и жестоким, заставляя едва ли не метаться в лихорадке, насаживаясь и пытаясь добрать себе ещё немного, ещё чуть-чуть того необходимого, все время ускользающего восторга. Мышцы разогрелись достаточно, чтобы толчки стали длинными и сладкими, но член все равно ходил внутри туго, утоляя проснувшийся голод. Ран знал в себе эту редкую, но всеобъемлющую невоздержанность в эмоциях, но с тем, кто мог разделить её, везло редко. Как сейчас.

—Давай, давай, ― жарко шептал ему Кроуфорд, лихорадочно гладя свободной рукой по груди, ― вот так, господи… Какой горячий! Я так и знал… С первого взгляда увидел… Ну же, еще, еще!

Ран поймал эту руку, перехватил удобнее, разворачивая, и прочертил по шершавой ладони языком тонкую линию. Поймал ребро ладони губами, погладил кончики пальцев ― и взял в рот жесткие подушечки. Широко лизнул гладкие пластинки ногтей и принялся посасывать, почти невесомо прихватывая зубами. В голове плескалось раскаленное, полыхающее варево, стреляющее во все стороны жгучими искрами удовольствия.

― С ума сведешь! ― Кроуфорда уже подводил голос. Но рука на члене Рана двигалась без остановки, подталкивая все ближе и ближе к краю, не хватало самой малости, чтобы…

И тут Брэд глухо вскрикнул и несильно сжал зубы на плече Рана, кончая.

Этого оказалось достаточно ― и необходимо. Перед глазами поплыли бело-алые круги, семя выплеснулось поверх пальцев, пачкая кожу бедер и чужие брюки. Ран коротко, рвано дышал, бессильно откинувшись любовнику на грудь ― из спины словно выдернули привычный стержень, и хотелось сидеть так, сколько позволят, будто укутавшись в чужое, такое нужное тепло.

― Насчет… с ума сведешь… ― у Кроуфорда так же точно сбивалось дыхание, ― я ведь не шутил.

― Не то чтобы… ― Ран сглотнул, и горло отозвалось сухой болью, ― тебя это пугало, правда?

Стоило бы дотянуться хоть до недопитого бокала с шампанским совсем рядом, но было так хорошо сидеть, как есть, а руки налились свинцовой тяжестью. Ран поразмыслил ― как смог ― и решил, что пока потерпит.

― Мне нравится, ― прошептал Кроуфорд и обнял покрепче. ― Еще немного посиди так, хорошо?

― Боюсь тебя расстроить, но сейчас мне слишком хорошо, ― отозвался Ран, ― и чтобы сдвинуть меня отсюда, придется приложить серьезные усилия. И я, ― он потерся виском о щеку, ― буду активно сопротивляться.

― Активное сопротивление у тебя прямо навязчивая идея, ― усмехнулся Кроуфорд поворачивая лицо Рана к себе. ― Заставляет задуматься, знаешь ли… ― и тронул губами его губы.

― Это моя главная незаживающая рана, ― выдохнул Ран прямо на них, ― сольная сиротская песня…

Договаривал уже невнятно ― и, не выдержав, коротко лизнул подставленные губы, а потом прижался вплотную, досадуя, что не получится поцеловать всерьез. Только замереть вот так, греясь.

― А… ― иронично хмыкнул Кроуфорд, ― а то я уже решил, что тебе нужно это активное сопротивление организовать, раз так хочется.

И поцеловал его в основание шеи, нежно пройдясь губами по коже.

― Это потом, после косы, ― Ран опустил веки, млея, ― слишком уж соблазнительно звучит. Убедительно предлагаешь.

Мозг попытался включиться, но от мыслей удалось отмахнуться. С ними он разберется завтра утром.

― Я вообще убедительный, ― протянул Кроуфорд и вздохнул, слегка расслабляя руки. Видимо, понимал, что времени рассиживаться вот так у них нет: чтобы там ни случилось на самом деле, в службе безопасности все же не дураки работали, и уж самого Рана-то искать должны были. Оказаться застигнутыми подчиненными, сидя верхом на члене ― не самая выигрышная ситуация, как ни крути.

А может, у Кроуфорда были и другие соображения, этого тоже не стоило сбрасывать со счетов. Пришлось заставить себя встать ― получилось медленно, сжимая выскальзывающий изнутри член последней вороватой лаской. Ран оперся ладонями о стол, тихо хмыкнул на выразительные следы на полировке и принялся завязывать пояс.

― Пойду еще раз дойду до ванной, ― протянул он, глянув через плечо.

― Приглашаешь? ― с улыбкой выгнул брови Кроуфорд и поднялся, приводя себя в порядок.

― Практически настаиваю, ― Ран усмехнулся в ответ. ― Присоединяйся.

Легкую смешливую радость можно было бы списать на шампанское, не будь его количество настолько мизерным. Пока Ран не рвался рефлексировать; на это у него найдется вагон времени. Потом.

― Тогда иди, я сейчас, ― немедленно отозвался Кроуфорд и, снова подойдя к Рану, поцеловал его в губы, с нескрываемым удовольствием запустив руки в волосы. ― Может, не будешь стричься? Тебе так идет...

― Фетишист, ― он отозвался почти ласково и потерся затылком о ладонь, ― думаешь, мне нравится уклоняться от драк вместо того, чтобы просто вмазать как следует? Я за эти три года и так стал дохуя дипломатичен, аж противно.

― Это кто на тебя нападает? ― с легким напряжением в голосе, спросил Кроуфорд и нежно пропустил пряди сквозь пальцы.

― С этим охвостьем, ― Ран скривил губы, ― я за первые полгода переловил на себя всех якудза в Гиндзе. Местный участок знает мой номер наизусть, бармены предупреждают клиентов... ― он фыркнул, ― бесполезно. Раз в месяц кто-нибудь обязательно прицепится. Ходить со сбитыми костяшками и ставить подножки мне надоело, с катаной меня в бары не пускают, ничего серьезного, конечно, но обрыдло основательно.

― Телохранитель нужен, ― с пониманием подытожил Кроуфорд и погладил Рана по заднице. ― Так, иди, я за тобой.

Пришлось вывернуться из рук и удалиться. По счастью, на помывочной мелочи в вип-номерах не экономили, и шампунь оказался почти привычного уровня. Ран уселся на сиденье в гидромассажной ванне, терпеливо расчесал косу и бездумно залип взглядом на белой от напора воде. Очнулся, только когда от температуры привычно покраснела кожа на коленях, а волосы не липли к рукам от статического электричества только потому, что набрали влаги из воздуха.

Криво усмехнулся сам себе, когда понял, что ждать больше не стоит, и улегся на дно — на пару минут, пока хватало воздуха. От потеков семени между ягодиц и на заднице вода помутнела, но потом стекла в слив и снова сделалась прозрачной. Ран домылся, отжал волосы полотенцем и, снова накинув ― другой ― халат, вышел в спальню, уже примерно представляя, что там увидит.

― А я уж хотел в ванную ломиться, ― расстроенный Наги даже по бедру себя хлопнул. ― Да, хороши бы мы были... Ты там один? Ну, в смысле, ты хоть понял, кто это был?

Ран только приподнял брови в легком удивлении. Поинтересовался:

― Так вы не выяснили даже это? ― с мрачным удовлетворением полюбовался, как Наоэ начал краснеть ― не ровным цветом смущения, а истерическими лихорадочными пятнами. Одернул себя и продолжил уже ровно ― пожалуй, воспитательного эффекта молодому человеку и без того хватило: ― Он представился как Брэд Кроуфорд. Если учесть, что примерно на это гайдзинское имя я недавно подписывал счет, можно с некоторой уверенностью предположить, что он тот, за кого себя выдал. Успешная вышла проверка, как считаешь? Показательная такая.

― Не думал, что он сам явится, ― вздохнул Наги и сел на край кровати. ― Вот же! Нет, против него у нас шансов не было... С Шульдихом бы еще туда-сюда, но его он сразу обезвредил. Теперь понятно все...

Ран пожал плечами, задумчиво рассматривая так и не сдвинутое после того, как он сам поднялся, одеяло. Отозвался почти равнодушно:

― Я жду от тебя полной проверки всех систем, раз уж они все равно были отключены. И попроси горничную принести сюда мою одежду ― халат успел мне несколько надоесть.

― Сделаем, ― согласился Наги и посмотрел на Рана непонятно пристально, ― а ты к себе не пойдешь потом? Хочешь здесь остаться? Мы тут работать будем, может, зацепку какую найдем...

Ран только кивнул в ответ. Разумеется, после произошедшего он сам предпочел бы заняться делами, отвлечься от удовлетворенного тела и скребущих на душе кошек. Тем не менее, следовало остаться ― и, взяв обиду за горло, осмотреть все с исключительным пристрастием. Уж в том, что его будет в достатке, можно было не сомневаться.

― Попробую вам помочь, если ты объяснишь мне, что конкретно искать. В конце концов, я успел с ним... пообщаться. 

― Здесь надо… ― Наги замолчал и оглянулся на дверь, что распахнулась с шумом, пропуская в номер взмыленного охранника. ― Что?

― У нас... ― тот задыхался. На красном, почти багровом лице, блестел пот, казалось, что человека вот-вот хватит удар. ― У нас ЧП! На третьем этаже... покушение на убийство!

― Не убийство? ― быстро переспросил Ран, переглянувшись с Наги.

Тот дотянулся до графина с водой на столе и сунул в руки охраннику ― кажется, того звали Маэда. Маэда Ити, если он правильно вспомнил.

Тот выхлебал воду одним глотком, благодарно кивнул и принялся объяснять.

― Мы когда... ну... все обошли... ― захлебывался словами он. ― То есть, обходили... А там... Кровищи! Но мы это... сразу поняли! Она не его! Тот перепуганный весь, а эти двое лежат! А кровь вообще... откуда-то...

― Скорую и полицию вызвали? ― Ран кивнул Наги на номер, мол, занимайся, а я посмотрю, и вышел следом за Маэдой. ― Известно, кто пострадавший?

По счастью, запустить лифты уже успели, и от скорости привычно екнуло под ложечкой.

― Этот... Такэда... президент Сюри-омада-банка... Но он не пострадал! Только в шоке.

― Кто с ним остался? ― Ран испытующе глянул на охранника. Похоже, кто-то слил убийцам сведения о планируемой проверке. Определенно, ему есть о чем поговорить с Наги... и не только. ― Надеюсь, вы делали обход вдвоем, и с ним остался твой напарник?

― Нас было шестеро, ― вытянулся в струнку Маэда, переведя, наконец, дыхание. ― Остальные остались там... Этих двоих, которые напали, сторожить. Их кто-то приковал наручником к дивану... Ну и... а спросить некого, пострадавший только и говорит, что это они. Полицию вызвали, скорую тоже, больше ничего не трогали, даже пулю!

― Звучит неплохо, ― скупо кивнул Ран и шагнул из наконец распахнувшихся дверей. 

В холле третьего этаже уже разгоралась наполовину истерическая суета: дежурный медик отеля успела осмотреть пострадавшего и опасливо косилась на скованных бандитов, из окна слышалась приближающаяся полицейская сирена, словом, день обещал быть нескучным.

После приведения пострадавшего в относительное чувство, выяснилось следующее. К нему в номер ворвались двое неизвестных и, угрожая оружием, заставили открыть сейф. После чего забрали все его содержимое, и ― по словам Такэды ― применив к нему пытки, а по заключению медика, нанеся ему побои средней тяжести, ― стали требовать какие-то документы, которые остались в офисе. 

Телефоны не работали, и вызвать к себе секретаршу с бумагами, Такэда не смог. "И тогда вот этот, с резаной бровью, сказал, пора кончать его, хрен с ними, с бумагами! А потом кто-то вынес дверь, а этот выстрелил, я упал, и снова выстрелы, крики! Я забился за кровать и ничего больше не видел!"

Судя по тому, что у горе-президента при себе не оказалось даже одного охранника, к огласке он по неизвестной пока причине не стремился. Камеры, разумеется, из-за тайм-аута ничего не сохранили, но тем не менее ― что за встреча у него тут была? 

Шантажист? Сутенер малолетки?

Недавнее шампанское отозвалось в желудке изжогой.

В холле снова открылись двери лифта, и Ран сразу перехватил Наоэ, отводя в сторону.

― Шульдиха так и не смогли разбудить, так что я пришел сам. Надеюсь, ему обидно не меньше, чем мне, ― Наги сердито фыркнул, ― не будет тормозить.

― Наги, надо хорошо покрутить это дело. Кто, откуда, камеры поднять до отключения, что за фрукт вообще ― подключи свои связи в полиции, надо знать, что они найдут. И еще, если кровь есть, а пострадавших нет, это о чем говорит? 

Наги помрачнел.

― Что этот кто-то ушел отсюда с кровотечением, ― кивнул он, ― не Бэтмен, словом.

А вот Ран не был так в этом уверен. Двери из холла открыты на лестницу, и услышать борьбу в номере мог тот, кто не только по этой лестнице шел, но и счел себя достаточно квалифицированным для того, чтобы вмешаться. Минус охрана, которой нет нужды скрываться ― и методом вычитания получаем того, с кем сам Ран расстался на пороге ванной. 

Похоже, стоит наведаться к приглашенному специалисту с аптечкой первой помощи.

― У тебя телефон Кроуфорда есть? ― сразу взял он быка за рога. ― Не рабочий, разумеется, а личный, для связи между своими. И не надо на меня так смотреть, я прекрасно знаю вашу схему. Позвони ему, сейчас же. 

Наги попытался булькнуть что-то возмущенное, но под выразительным взглядом утих. Достал из внутреннего кармана жилета старенький, еще кнопочный телефон ― больше всего он был похож на неубиваемую Нокию, ― сунул в руки и буркнул:

― Раз такой умный, разговаривай с ним сам.

Ран пожал плечами и нажал кнопку вызова. Отошел к окну, слушая длинные гудки. Наконец трубку сняли.

Кроуфорд, если это был он, молчал, так что начинать пришлось самому.

― Это Ран, ― вышло неожиданно хрипло, ― и прямо сейчас Наги чрезвычайно возмущен моим начальственным самоуправством. Не ругай его.

Сначала он услышал звук дыхания, затрудненного, как показалось Рану, и только потом Кроуфорд ответил вслух:

― Я хотел прийти к тебе утром, извиняться за поспешный уход, но ситуация изменилась. Приезжай.

― Куда и что взять с собой? ― удерживать ровный тон тяжело, и пришлось закусить изнутри щеку, отвлекаясь от вороха противоречивых эмоций. ― Кроме аптечки, я имею в виду.

― Обижаешь, ― по голосу стало понятно, что Кроуфорд улыбнулся. Ран как-то очень явственно увидел эту улыбку, и желание сорваться с места стало еще сильнее. Даже сердце забилось чаще. ― Взять себя, адрес я тебе кину сообщением.

― Сколько у меня времени? ― он быстро прикинул, что нужно успеть: зайти на кухню ресторана на первом этаже, набрать Мамору и обрадовать Хондзё кое-какими деталями дела, которое предстоит расследовать его парням. ― А то мне ещё нужно раздать тут последние ЦУ.

― Как сможешь, ― устало вздохнул Кроуфорд. ― Как сможешь, так и приезжай.

― Договорились, ― Ран кивнул больше сам себе, ― жду сообщение.

Оно упало на телефон почти сразу, и Ран только хмыкнул ― сообщение пришло не на кирпич Наги, а на его собственный смартфон.

― Зачем тебе Брэд? ― хмуро спросил Наги, наблюдая за всем этим разговором. ― Хочешь лично расспросить о деталях проверки?

― Опасаешься, что твоя и его версии не совпадут в слишком большом количестве мест? ― Ран поднял брови в нарочитом недоумении. ― Предлагаю вспомнить, что эти засранцы должны были знать о проверке, чтобы подгадать свое нападение. И задуматься, откуда у них такие ценные сведения.

― То, что у нас есть крот, я уже понял, ― нахмурился Наги. ― Зачем бить-то в больное место, а? Найду я его, дело принципа же.

― Прости, ― извиняться легко, когда разум занят другим, а вот Наги изумленно распахнул глаза ― и стало особенно заметно, насколько он на самом деле молод. ― Это могло вылиться в слишком большие неприятности. 

― Если бы Такэду завалили? ― тот хмыкнул и почесал нос. ― Даже думать об этом не хочу. Думаешь, это Брэд им помешал? Он признался?

― Практически уверен, ― Ран кивнул, ― и я собираюсь довести эту уверенность до ста процентов. Все, я пошел. Если что, ты знаешь, где меня искать.

― Не имею ни малейшего понятия, ― недовольно буркнул Наги, ― но если что, позвоню Брэду. И учти, бросать меня в таком вот... ― он развел руками, будто описывая творившийся вокруг бедлам: явившуюся на вызов полицию, собирающихся медиков, охранников, постояльцев, толпившихся в коридоре, причитавшего Такэду и его несостоявшихся убийц, по-прежнему неотделимых от дивана... ― Это же... Сволочь ты, Ран.

“Сволочь” только насмешливо улыбнулась.

― Если сидеть всю жизнь за спиной Мамору, общаясь только с тетками из бухгалтерии, не предел твоих мечтаний, дорогой глава ай-ти отдела… ― настроение скачет, и голос течет сладким ядом. Судя по тому, как вздрогнул Наоэ, прямиком ему за шиворот. Ничего страшного, раз уж рвётся быть правой рукой Такатори, пусть привыкает. Катастрофы в ситуации особой нет, только суета. Полезно и безопасно. ― Нет уж, привыкай нести крест начальника ― работать приходится не только с машинами, но и с людьми. И со вторыми ― сложнее.

Пока Наги, хватая ртом воздух от возмущения, пытался найти достойный ответ, Ран откровенно сбежал.

До адреса, данного Кроуфордом, Ран добрался за полчаса. Днем эта дорога была бы сплошь забита, зато ночью все светофоры стояли в режиме зеленая волна. Или это Рану повезло, наконец, после целого дня неприятностей.

Дом Кроуфорда оказался даже не презентабельным, а помпезным настолько, что да, выбор президентского люкса теперь казался уже не столь понтовым делом.

Пожалуй, такой особняк ― тот максимум, который продали бы гайдзину. 

Определенно, становилось все интереснее. Ран слез с байка у парадного входа, раздумывая, свернуть ли направо или налево, потом все-таки решил, что вряд ли будет разница.

Он угадал ― гараж нашелся сразу, и Ран почти без интереса скользнул взглядом по “типовому” набору: пара джипов в люксовом варианте, кабриолет... ничего неожиданного для особняка такого уровня. Умение маскироваться?

― Прошу вас, за мной, ― вдруг выступил из тени незаметный ... Кто? Дворецкий или телохранитель? Ран даже сбился с мысли.

Вряд ли Брэду нужен телохранитель, но в таком случае это дворецкий самого разбойничьего вида, которого доводилось встретить Рану. Чего только стоил шрам, пересекающий глаз, и черная повязка, скрывающая глазницу. Серебристая копна волос довершала впечатление, заставляя гадать: это седина, альбинизм или краска?

― Вас ждут, ― настойчиво поторопил он таким тоном, будто решался вопрос жизни или смерти, причем последнее точно относилось к Рану.

Пришлось поторопиться ― ну и сдержать желание рявкнуть на доброхота заодно. Когда взбегаешь по незнакомой и довольно крутой лестнице, можно хотя бы отвлечься на движение. Радовало одно: с таким помощником неперевязанным Брэд точно не остался. Уже легче. 

Запах крови ― и лекарств ― он почувствовал на пороге комнаты. Так что вопрос, чья была кровь в номере Такэды, отпал сам собой. Внезапно захотелось как следует врезать Кроуфорду, чтобы не лез в следующий раз на стволы без подготовки, и злость в какой-то мере компенсировала страх от мысли, что Брэда могли убить. 

Неожиданное и весьма несвоевременное открытие, надо сказать... Раньше Ран к случайным любовникам так не относился.

Он замер, едва переступив порог, не зная, куда идти дальше. В комнате, куда привел его одноглазый, было практически темно.

Тяжелые темные шторы превратили довольно большую комнату в нечто вроде укромной пещеры, и Ран зажмурился, торопясь избавиться от привычки к хорошему свету. Сначала услышал дыхание, и тем определился с направлением. Потом, когда открыл глаза, понял, как подойти к кровати, не налетев на мебель.

― Прости, не встречаю объятиями на пороге, ― заговорил Кроуфорд. ― Но после терапии Фарфарелло хочется сдохнуть, не приходя в сознание. Хотя это быстро проходит, конечно. И даже шрамов не остается. Но пока о шрамах я не думаю – просто нечем.

― Возможность встретить меня объятиями на пороге у тебя еще будет, причем в ближайшее время, ― Ран поставил тихо звякнувшую сумку за изножьем, чтобы не было риска случайно наступить, и осторожно присел на край постели. ― Сдохнуть я тебе не дам, даже не мечтай, а вот помочь с обезболиванием могу. Куда тебя?

Кроуфорд привстал, взял Рана за руку и потянул к себе, чтобы в следующий момент положить его пальцы себе на бедро, прижимая к тугой повязке.

― Бегать пока не смогу, если только на адреналине, но все остальное ― запросто, ― улыбнулся он потом. ― Пулю Фарфарелло уже вынул, так что, если хочешь от меня сувенир... Только скажи.

Как ни странно, эта перспектива не вызвала немедленного яростного отторжения, поэтому Ран медленно кивнул:

― Возможно, позже, ― даже под бинтами рана была ощутимо горячее и отчетливо пульсировала, ― что ещё болит? Сотрясение?

― Можно и так сказать, ― непонятно чему усмехнулся Кроуфорд. ― Легкое, но голова болит адски. А ты бы хотел воспользоваться ситуацией и моей беспомощностью?

― А потом догнать и еще раз воспользоваться, ― Ран усмехнулся в ответ и пересел ближе, осторожным нажимом укладывая на подушки снова. ― Дай мне посмотреть.

― Что именно? ― Кроуфорд старательно улыбался, но было видно, чего ему это стоило, даже в том полумраке, что царил в комнате.

Как ни странно, быстрая пальпация так и не позволила обнаружить место удара. Набухшие на висках вены и сильная испарина, впрочем, свидетельствовала ― что-то все-таки было. Ран провел по коже пальцами, и Брэд тихо вздохнул, прижимаясь к холодным рукам сильнее.

― Только не останавливайся, ― зашептал он. ― Очень приятно делаешь.

― И чего возмущался, спрашивается, ― для порядка проворчал Ран, опуская одну руку в небольшое блюдо со льдом и плавающим там полотенцем, а второй аккуратно массируя виски и точки над бровями. ― И без того герой дня.

― Да уж... наследил я, ― тихо вздохнул под руками Кроуфорд и закрыл глаза. ― Герой, что и сказать.

Ран сунул успевшую согреться руку в воду, а другую, холодную, положил на лоб и тихо возразил:

― Ну почему же? Такэда с тобой категорически не согласен. Как ты оказался там так вовремя?

― Услышал шум, ― Кроуфорд поймал его руку и, поднеся к губам, легко поцеловал пальцы. ― Случайность, честное слово. Я не хотел.

Опять это... лукавство, что ли?

― Врешь, конечно, ― Ран вздохнул, ― но красиво, не отнять. Будешь разговаривать с полицией?

Пальцы словно сами легли на чуть шершавую к вечеру щеку, погладили. Брэда вообще хотелось... гладить. Прикасаться, будто того, что случилось, было мало, только раздразнило аппетит, так и не утолив его.

― Ммм... ― тот почти застонал от ласки. ― А можно обойтись без разговора? Давай я останусь суперменом или кто там людей спасал из темноты?

― Насколько я помню, у обоих любителей носить трусы поверх трико были цивильные ипостаси, которые можно предъявить восторженной публике, ― Ран снова прижал ладонь к виску. Симптомы больше походили на приступ мигрени, а не на сотрясение. Интересно, что её могло спровоцировать? ― Можно, но тогда мне в любом случае нужно будет осчастливить кого-то из охраны, скажем, чтобы показать полиции и журналистам. Не обидно?

― Я вообще больше люблю темноту, чем софиты, ― почти мурлыкнул Кроуфорд под рукой. ― Но меня ты можешь осчастливить как-нибудь иначе.

― Есть конкретные предложения? ― Ран наклонился почти вплотную. ― Или ты предпочтешь немного поспать?

Лоб под губами всё ещё был лихорадочно горячим.

― Обещаю, я никуда не денусь.

― Оставайся, раз сам предложил, ― шепнул Кроуфорд, накрывая его плечо ладонью. ― И не только на завтра.

― Договорились.


End file.
